Catnip to a Cougar
by BonGarland
Summary: Elijah told Elena he got Carol Lockwood "off" vervain - And we all wondered how. Here's how it might have gone down. Sort of drabble-ey, maybe OOC, whatever!


**HULLO GUYS! I know, I know, I have serials that need updating...It's hard...Honestly, i have about 1,500 words down for Cruel Summer ch11 and I just don't think that's enough. However, these oneshots keep coming to me, and I can pound them out pretty quick. Hopefully they are SOMETHING to keep you going!**

**This is how I imagine it going down, Elijah convincing Carol to get off vervain. It's meant to be funny, etc. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you for inviting me into your home," Elijah said warmly, not missing the irony in the words. "It's an absolutely delight to talk to the mayor one-on-one in such an evocative place, Mrs. Lockwood." He placed a folder of papers to the side on the elaborately-patterned, expensive sofa he was seated on. "I cannot thank you enough for taking the time to speak to me." He aimed a charming smile in Carol's directon, gaining the reaction he desired.<p>

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Carol said quickly, flustered and attempting to hde it by fumblng with the teaset. "Would you like some tea?" At Elijah's nod and smile, she handed him a steamng antique cup, complete with saucer. "Anyways, it's a little disappointing; my husband's side of the family holds all the history, and I have to admit, I was never really interested. I do, however, have a large selection of old documents and books in the library!"

Elijah sipped his tea and smirked. "A historian's word is just that, Mrs. Lockwood, something usually only enjoyable to us. It's no trouble to you if I peruse your library?"

Carol clasped her hands together, beaming. "No trouble at all! I can show you the way right now!" They each took a final sip of tea before rising, Carol smoothing her slacks and hair self-consciously. She led Elijah past the staircase and down a long hall, finally halting before a heavy wooden door.

Glancing to check Elijah was still behind her, she grasped the handle and opened the door, stepping inside the library and waving an arm at the old bookshelves covering the walls. "It's not all family material, obviously, but it's pretty well organized. Family and Mystic Falls history is over there." She pointed to the furthest corner of the library.

Elijah murmured a polite thank-you, moving into the center of the library and surveying its contents with an appreciative eye. He turned back to Carol, looking her up and down rapidly before meeting her gaze again. "You have quite the impressive...collection here, Mrs. Lockwood."

"Oh please," she rushed to say, " Call me Carol. I'm hardly a Missus anymore."

"Indeed," Elijah conceded, "and the term Missus only serves to age such young and spritely women as yourself."

Carol blushed at the compliment, murmuring something about him having the run of the library before turning and leaving quickly.

Eljah exhaled loudly in the following silence that filled the library. Books had been a constant, comforting companion over the years, but unfortunately, desperate housewives had been, too. He was far too used to the routine of playing the innocent out-of-towner, gleaning the informaton he needed, and compellng his way outta there.

Frankly, the company of someone like Elena was a refreshing treat. Noble like himself, honorable and understanding, beautiful but showing no vanity...He shook his head, moving to the far corner and behinning to flip through different volumes, relishing the smell of old leather and musty pages.

Some tme later, Elijah was much too informed on the matter of Lockwood family scandals, and too lacking in informaton about the werewolf heritage. Not that he'd expected to find a werewolf encyclopedia on the shelf, but like Carol said, no one was interested in old books; it would be well-hidden...

Brushing dust from his hands, he turned from the bookshelves and headed for the door. There was at least one thng he could accomplish today, he was sure of it.

Exiting the library, he followed the scent of vervain to the kitchen, where Carol sat reading a magazine. _Probably Oprah's latest issue_, he thought with a mental shudder, liftni a hand to gently rap against the fame of the doorway. When Carol looked up, he summoned a charming grin, gesturing to the seat across from her at the kitchen island. "May I?"

"Of course," she said, subtly fluttering her lashes and gesturing at the spot as well. "It's my day off as mayor, I'd like some company that isn't the sheriff or a city official."

He slid into the seat and pretended to admire a ring she was wearng, a large ruby-encrusted Poison Ring, one he knew was filled with vervain. "That's lovely. Loos like something my mother used to wear. It looks great on you."

Carol preened as the comment, slipping off the ring and holding it out to him. "You like it? I'm afraid it's not quite something I like, but it's, um, family tradition that I wear it." She trailed off as he took it from her fingers.

Elijah turned the ring in the light, pretending to "accidentally" open the secret compartment, adopting a mildly curious expression as he stared at the bits of vervain concealed inside.

"Oh, that," Carol rushed to explain, "I was told that plant brings, um, protection to those who wear it, and being superstitious, I do so..."

Elijah set the ring down on the marble countertop, a wicked grin crossing his lips as he raised his eyes to hers. "Is it vervain?" When she nodded, he nodded as well, shutting the ring's secret compartment and turning fully to her. "I know something much more effective than vervain."

Carol, shocked at his acceptance of what she consdered a tacky-but-necessary quirk of hers, gaped a little. "Something works better?"

He nodded, setting his facial expresson to Grim Educatonal Mode. "Lavender. If we are talking" - he mouthed the word "vampires" - "it is a much better deterrant and protective substance. Smells better, you can stll ingest it via tea, doesn't look so odd around the house..."

Carol was looking more and more flabbergasted at his logic and knowledge, and tempted, as well. "I wouldn't need to use vervain anymore?"  
>"Nope." He actually popped the "p", ridiculously amused and pleased at the idiocy of the mortal woman. "I recommend tossing out all vervain, removing it all and replacing everything with lavender sprigs, and such. You know" - here he mouthed the word "vampires" again - "they actually know to look for vervain, so you're technically in more danger, Carol, like you're aware of them. Lavender is much more subtle."<p>

He frowned as he cast a worried look around the room. "Will you take my advice, please? I'd hate to think of such a charming lady left less protected than she could be." He raked a warm look over her face, for good measure. "As a historian, I've come across all sorts of crazy stuff, believe me, and I know this works." He pointed to the collar of his coat, where he'd pinned a tiny sprig of lavender.

Carol appeared to mentally argue with herself for a moment, before nodding earnestly. "I think the farmer's maret s today, and there's a lady with a lovely stand from her lavender farm outside town..."

"Just be subtle," Elijah cautioned, wagging a finger slightly. "Tell no one what you're about, pretend to others who know, that you've kept the vervain. This is all a suggestion, but you are the mayor. You must take no chances."

She nodded for the umpteenth time, breathless as her eyes followed his fingers movements. Elijah nodded approvingly back at her, rising and adjusting his coat, preparing to leave. "I cannot thank you enough, Carol, for your invaluable aid concerning my project. I can only hope I'm...able to repay you someday."

He left then, rushing to the front door on his own, before she tackled him. Thoughts of pounching cougars ricocheted around his mind, and he nearly laughed out loud. He'd accomplished something, and had the most fun he'd had in eons doing so. It was a good day in the life of this Original.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? I could see this happening. Little would Carol know that she wouldn't be a cougar at all ... HAHA :D Thanks for reading xoxo ~Bon<strong>


End file.
